Black Ice Skates
by Hermione Jane Malfoy3654
Summary: Hermione returns to school after a horrible summer. But what happens when she finds out that a certain someone knows what happened and threatens to reveal her secret? Dramione Fanfic
1. Prolouge

Black Ice-Skates: A Dramione Tale

_**Black Ice-Skates: A Dramione Tale**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**It was Hermione's turn on the ice. The smell of the ice soothes her as she sways gracefully towards the center of the rink. She poses the pose she had practiced many times before; the music starts; Hermione circles the rink twice to gain speed and leaps into a double axel. When she lands she goes into a camel spin, then when that move is finished, gracefully goes into an eagle's wing, and circles the rink once more to gain speed and does a **__**triple axel**__** landing PERFECTLY! This is one of the hardest moves for her age group; and frankly; even the levels afterward find this to be a VERY advanced move. When her song is about to end she does another camel spin, then goes into an arabesque while spinning (sorry forgot the moves actual name DX), and gracefully skates back to middle of the rink and poses just in time for the song to end. Clapping, cheers, hoot howls, flying roses on the rink, and many other things expressing that she had done well immediately follow her performance. **_

_**When her scores are shown they are straight 10.0's. She is going to the semi-finals! This competition (The semis) will determine whether or not Hermione is going to the Olympics! She, her trainer Mrs. Klavotka, and her mother are ecstatic. All of the sudden a CRASH is heard on the other side of the building then screams. Hermione, and Mrs. Klavotka know EXACTLY what is happening, a Death-Eater attack. **_

_**Hermione immediately grabs for her wand, and so does her trainer. They point them at the criminals; when they realize something. They're in a stadium FILLED with muggles; this would not be a good time to go into termination mode with their wands; they could accidentally hit an innocent muggle! They put them away and grab Mrs. Granger by the arms pushing her scared, no, petrified body outside to the parking lot where it is supposedly safer.**_

_**Turns out, that wasn't the case. More death-eaters were there. **_

"_**Crap! What do we do?! We can't fight back, muggles a running and screaming all over!" yells Hermione.**_

"_**Vo you know vow to vuse ze vagnetism charm?" asks Mrs. Klavotka, setting Mrs. Granger safely in a car.**_

"_**No, but I have been training to." Is Hermione's answer. **_

"_**Vood enough. Vow I vant you to vuse zilent magic, ve don't vant Death-Eaters ruining vis, but vuse ze charm on vone death eater I'll vuse it on another and it vould knock them out vong enough to vind vem. If vit vorks ve vill continue zis, and if you can, vind vem as vey're coming so vit goes vaster." says Mrs. Klavotka**_

"_**Ok" says an unconfident Hermione.**_

_**The plan works on many of them with few strugglers. Though, this changes as Hermione and her trainer get weaker. More and more escape the charm, or as they are being bound, somehow, escape. Soon Hermione and Mrs. Klavotka are too weak to do anymore charms. Hermione passes out… Soon afterwards (3 days later), Hermione wakes up in Saint Mungo's, this being all she can remember.**_

_**What she and her trainer did was praised by the ministry, and she was rewarded for it. Though, she was informed that three of her friends had died, Jennifer McKullers, Mary Ruth McGuire, and Geared Souter…**_

Hermione wakes up with a jolt and screams. Her brother, Matthew, comes running into the room and says

"What happened?! Anybody hurt?!"

"No Matt, bad dream is all…" says Hermione.

"Oh, Skating dream again?" asks Matt, walking into the room and sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, I don't understand! Why does it keep coming back?! I've tried everything!!" says an exasperated Hermione.

"Could be the ice-cream you eat at night…" jokes Matt.

"Hey! It's the ice-creams fault, what, with it being so deliciously tasty!!" says Hermione defensively.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling that to your self maybe it'll be true one day…" jokes Matt. All the sudden there is a tapping on the window. It's an owl with a letter attached to its right leg.

"What's an owl doing here so late…" says Hermione…


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

A/N: Hey readers! This is the chapter after the prolouge! YAYYY I'm captain obvio WEEE!! Anywho, This chapter briefly settles over the summer then heads to HOGWARTS!! (The crowd goes wild) Thank you! Thank You! Ok now you can stop. (Crowd stops going wild abruptly) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEEEDS EM' I NEEEDS EM'!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **The Letter**

Hermione opens the letter in curiosity then squeals in delight.

"I MADE HEAD GIRL!! I AM HEAD GIRL YAYYYY!!" She starts yelling in utter hysteria reading the note as she does then stops abruptly and squeals in utter horror.

"THAT IDIOT IS HEAD BOY!! MALFOY IS HEAD BOY!! WHAT THE BLOODY CRAP IS GONING ON HERE?!" She screams. Matt all the while is looking at this scene in utter amusement.

"Sis, I think you have gone insane."

* * *

A month later it is September 1st. Everyone is running to catch the train to Hogwarts. Harry & Ron ask but know nothing about her summer. They are worried about what happened over the summer that she would keep it from them, but don't push the topic. They do learn though that Hermione is Head Girl, this does not surprise them but what does is that the Heads have a separate compartment. This is where our chapter REALLY begins.

"Wow nice compartment!" said Hermione as she entered, not seeing the Head Boy was already in the compatment.

"Eh, I've seen better." said Draco Malfoy indifferently. At this Hermione jumped.

"You're already here? How very unlike you!" Said Hermione.

"Well, I have become more responsible over the summer okay!" Draco said angrily.


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Ride Part 1

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Okay, okay! Sheesh you're jumpy!" said Hermione sitting down across from him. "Listen I think since we are supposed to work together we should at least be civil to one another. Agreed?" she said.

"Why not?" said Draco put out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took the hand and shook finallizing the agreement.

Harry & Ron curious about the newly appointed head girl; walk in just as this happens, and both jaws drop. "Yeesh you look like a fish out of water guys!" said Hermione. This then sets into the obvious argument in everyother dramione fanfiction ever. During this arguement though Draco notices something "HERMIONE'S HOT" he thinks to himself. Then he thought "And changed. All black. I LIKE IT. (a) She has curves in ALL the right places. (b) Her hair was no longer frizzy and uncontrollable but beautifully straight (and black) (c) He could go on forever but she ran from the room crying so he couldn't.

"Damn it Potty and Weasel! What did you do this time?!" yelled Draco running after her.

"Oh no ferret! Don't you even tough a hair on her head!" Yells Ron running after him Harry right behind him.


	4. Chapter 2: The Train Ride Part 2

_**Chapter 2(part 2):**_

Part One:

"Okay, okay! Sheesh you're jumpy!" said Hermione sitting down across from him. "Listen I think since we are supposed to work together we should at least be civil to one another. Agreed?" she said.

"Why not?" said Draco put out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took the hand and shook finallizing the agreement.

Harry & Ron curious about the newly appointed head girl; walk in just as this happens, and both jaws drop. "Yeesh you look like a fish out of water guys!" said Hermione. This then sets into the obvious argument in everyother dramione fanfiction ever. During this arguement though Draco notices something "HERMIONE'S HOT" he thinks to himself. Then he thought "And changed. All black. I LIKE IT. (a) She has curves in ALL the right places. (b) Her hair was no longer frizzy and uncontrollable but beautifully straight (and black) (c) He could go on forever but she ran from the room crying so he couldn't.

Part Two:

"Damn it Potty and Weasel! What did you do this time?!" yelled Draco running after her.

"Oh no ferret! Don't you even touch a hair on her head!" Yells Ron running after him Harry right behind him.

Hermione reaches the girls restrooms, enters a stall and collapses in sobs. _"WHY ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO ENDURE SUCH PAIN?!" _She thinks. _Have I done something wong to deserve such punishment? _Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Granger, c'mon out. What ever those blundering idiots said they proably didn't mean it! I mean whan was the last time weasle and potty DIDN'T have hot air coming from their arses!" said Malfoy. All the while everyone was watching this VERY unusual display of compassion from Draco.

"You know what he's right!" thought Hermione, "But what Ronald said..."

"Granger? Oh god! You didn't anything stupid did you?!" said Draco panicking.

"HOLY CRAP" thought Hermione "Ferret cares for me when my own FRIENDS abandoned me!"

She then said as she came out of the restroom "No, thought about it, but no." Harry and Ron ran up just then panting.

"Damn it Mione'! Your fratenizing with ENEMY!!!" Yelled Harry.

"You know what Harry? I'm starting rethink who the enemy is! Mabey it's NOT Malfoy or the slytherins! Mabey it's YOU and the rest of the self rightous GRYFINDORS!! Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm no longer apart of Gryfindor! I'm taking my rightful place in Ravenclaw." answered Hermione.

"WHAT?!!" Gasped Ron.

"Nice job Granger! You finally are starting to head in the right direction!" congratulated Malfoy. The train ride from then was total chaos.


	5. Chapter 3: A Time of Change

_**Chapter 3: A Time of Change**_

After the dramatic train ride the Golden Trio had become a Golden Duet. Hermione was now a friend of Draco Malfoy's. And Draco also knew all about her summer(though Hermione didn't know it yet ;P). Draco also intended for Hermione to be his by the end of the year. No matter what. But that's for later. Now we must feast....

"WOAH! The tables are different!" Hermione said as she walked.

"I like it!" A random Hufflepuff said walking past with a smile on her face as she went to join some of her friends.

"Granger!" yelled a certain Slytherin boy from a table with a bunch of other Slytherins and Ravenclaws smiling at her. _wow _thought Hermione as she walked over to the table where Malfoy was sitting _the people I hated most are now the most welcoming people I've ever met! Maybe I was quick to judge them.... _Meanwhile at a table that contained ALL Gryffindors were glaring at the girl who was once their princess.

"Why'd she have to change to such a bitch?" asked Ginny in a mean tone.

"I don't know Gin but I'm gonna change that REAL quick..." said Ron in a voice much unlike his own. Dumbledore then stood up and everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Students, you may have noticed a change in the seating arrangements. This was made for a very good reason. Our school has a problem with common unity. This needs to change. **NOW**. If we catch any of not acting out of **common decency. **There will be **severe **punishments implimented. This past years of tension between the houses has been more than enough for me to take. For god sakes, SOAP OPERAS are less mello dramtic than some of you! Society outside these walls is not like this, where everyday is world war III. Though, while most of society may be what some of you define as "The Machine", (Or, I do. I don't know about you guys...) but you need to at least be civil to those who agitate and treat them the way you want them to treat you! With **RESPECT**!" said Dumbledore more passionately than you'd ever heard out of the man, McGonagle was actually tearing up along with many nodding girls. "Now, onto a lighter note you may begin feasting. Merry hopes..."

"Wow..." Hermione gasped, when the feast began "that was some speach!"

"I know!" said a young Ravenclaw at the table "and muchly needed."

"I agree" said Malfoy "It's time for a much needed change. And I don't know about you but I am helping in the cause." At this some the table were shocked (mainly those he'd been "less" than civil to) Little did they know that a certain two boys were listening with utmost interest.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like lil' ferret wants to "change"!" Ron said.

"Ha ha ha very funny ferret." said Harry.

"Have fun with Whoremione Malfoy!" Lavender yelled across the great hall when Dumbledore left on a minor emergency(some first year got into the whomping willow).

"Ha ha Lavender! Though I think you mixed up Hermione with your mom!" Blaise yelled in defence of Draco & Hermione.

"Oooooh Blaise I think you hit a soft spot!" a Raven claw at the table laughed when seeing Lavender. Just then, Dumbledore comes bursting into hall yelling "OUT! EVRYBODY EVACUATE THE GREAT HALL! WE HAVE BEEN INVADED BY CHRISTIAN MUGGLES!" at this everybody stands up. Thay had been trained to do this like muggles do Intruder Drills.

"Greeaaat!" Draco mumbled sarcastically "Guess the catholics decided to disobey the treat! Again."

"Again?!" Hermione asked in surprise, honestly not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Well this has happened many a time in the past." Draco started to explain but was cut off young girls scream.

"Goddamn it!" McGonagle mumbled "FIRST YEAR DOWN!!" she then yelled to the paramedics on hand.


	6. Chapter 4: Evacuation Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter sucks! I've been attacked by a horrible disease. That's right WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH anyway please r&r, my review box is starving!! You wouldn't my box to die now would you?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Evacuation Aftermath**

Everyone had evacuated to different places. Some were in locked class rooms, others were hiding in the forbidden forest, but a small group of students were hiding in the shrieking shack. Those students were planning something awful for a certain Ravenclaw.

**~~~~~~~~~Forbidden Forrest~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was silent. Waiting to here news on whether the christians had left or were still searching.

"Hereeeeee witchie witchie! Come repent to your friend the cardinal!" They heard a man say as he entered the forest. Little did he know a giant spider was behind him.

"Well well well look what the church dragged in!" The spider said in a withering tone. The cardinal then shaking turns around, but before he can scream is devoured by the spider. Several gasps are heard from the students.

"Merlins Beard!" gasps Draco "saved by the spiders!!"

"Not the time for jokes Malfoy, not the time..." Blaise sighs.

"Shhh..." says Hermione who starts walking forward signaling all others to stay behind.

_What the hell is she doing! _Malfoy thought _she's gonna get herself killed!!_

"Thank you old friend." said Hermione solemnly.

"I have only helped you because you are...." Eragon wheezed as it walked away "a friend of Hagrid's"

~*~*~*~*~*~*Shrieking Shack*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Purrrrfect" purred Ginny whoreilly(word?).

"So it is a plan?" Ron (the leader of this) asked.

"I will have no part in this!" Harry said.

"That's okay" Ginny said "You'd probably end up trying to be "The Hero" anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Harry.

"What do you think it means?" asked Dean Thomas.

"EVERYBODY STOPP" yelled Ron "We'll get nothing done if we fight like this. Our Hermione, MY Hermione will be forever gone if we don't act soon. And as she will soon find out; You're either with us. Or against us."

"So when do we set the plan into motion?" asked Dean.

"Tonight." Ron said


	7. Chapter 5: Hermione's Disappearing Act

**A/N: **Hey pplz all new chap.!! Hope you like it! Anyway plz plz **_plz_** REVIEW!!! The lil review button says he feels depresed cuz no one wants to clik on him. Don't make the lil button sad now! (Whos knows what'll happen if the lil fella gets REALLY depressed *shutters in fear*)

* * *

**Chapter 5: That Night...**

Ron and co. had everything set up. All they had to do was wait. Little did they know that they would be waiting for awhile....

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Slytherin Commins*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"To our two saviours of the Slytherin House! May they have wonderful fun heads!" shouted Blaise over the party while holding up his wine glass.

"But not too much fun!" Laughed Millicent as everyone was cheering.

"Now, now none of that!" Laughed Draco.

"Besides, everyone knows Draki belongs to moi!" said Pansy.

"Pansy... You know that ended a long time ago..." said Millicent.

"It did?" whispered Hermione to Blaise.

"Draco broke up with Pansy though I don't know if Pansy broke up with Draco...." whispered Blaise to Hermione.

"Oh" was all Hermione could say. Seeing Draco's look of "GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE" Hermione gave him a look and started to walk out of the Slytherin dorm.

"Uh.. Pansy I've got to go patrols and what not." said Draco wrangling himself out of her clutches. As soon as he was out he almost ran to the portrait hole.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hogwarts Corridors*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Thanks Hermione. You saved me there! I owe you one." said Draco rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"No problem when Ron broke up with Lavender that happened also." Hermione said as they walked "I think it has to do with the fact that in her mind, you were the perfect match. And when it didn't work out they try to think of what went wrong and ---" before Hermione could finish her sentence she disappeared! "Hermione?!" gasped Draco "Oh my god!..." just then Draco realized who could have been behind this. He began running as fast as he could towards Dumbledore's office. This, he would need help on for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I knw I havent been updating guyz really srry I just... seem to be dreading writing anymore... I wwont quit I promise just gimme some time to recoup and find my inspiration again**


End file.
